pursuit of happiness
by shannaros
Summary: and so, it began with a glance.


**n1:This is my first ever attempt at a Jasper/Alice fiction, so beware.**

**n2:This is for Ken. He gave me the idea.**

**title:poursuite du bonheur [pursuit of happiness]**

* * *

**i.**

_coup d'œil_

At first glance, he doesn't see much. Her features, from a distance were monotone; dark hair on pale skin, a slight hint of an unknown hue coming from her eyes. She's nothing special.

**ii.**

_accorder_

The second glance, yes-the second glance he said he'd not spare, came a few moments before he ordered the sandwich that would pose him off as a member of the self-proclaimed _civilization _instead of a serf in the aristocracy of immortals. This glance, for clarification, was not truly a glance at all, but a slight dip in the wave of emotion that the small human -was she really? - somehow managed to create and aim towards him. As if she _knew._

**iii.**

_curieux et plus curieux_

She couldn't know. Impossible. Many who knew of his talent were long gone, either finally wrapped in Death's embrace or out of his life forever. [Yes Maria, he meant you]. The man in the barstool rolled his fingers in his hands, his eyes finally, unwillingly, desperately moving upwards to meet hers. Oh, she was still looking-he knew that much. Her emotions, _curious and curiouser, _and _the pursuit of happiness _were speaking to her, calling to her-and him- loudly. It was only a matter of time-

**iv.**

_Figurine aplatie_

They glanced at one another. A mere second. Just one. Nothing more. Nothing less. But they looked, their eyes met….they met. He took in a breath. He had been wrong before. So very wrong. She-this woman, was not monochrome, not a two dimension copy print that anyone could be, could become-will become with given times and trials. No-she, her, the girl, _the woman, _was more. More than any mere mortal-and though the young Hale respected them, they were just the leaves under his boot-, more than Maria-God bless her, God damn her, and so Lord, we pray in thy name, Amen- and even, more than him.

**v.**

_amour-propre_

Himself. The object of all his final glories and wishes. He who had overcome so much and fought so hard, lived, died and reborn into the arms of Hell, gone through a war, wars, with pride, though his pride mottled his skin- mottled and marred it-, and yet she, and he knew not of her life-only of her heart's song- held more inside of her than he did? A sense of –not unease-, but of anxiety trickled through him. Nothing of this sort had happened to him since Maria, or since Lucy, or Nettie, or perhaps even Peter. She, this creature, surpassed his capacity. And there was not a thing he could do to stop it.

**vi.**

_mouvement_

He's unaware that he's moving towards her; something draws him to her-which is both peculiar and funny as he recollects this moment in time, since usually he's the socialite, the magnet. She has not moved since their seemingly _human _accidental glance, but he knows that she knows he's coming for her. He stops directly behind her, her emotions coming closer to him that ever before, and he feels the lack of heat, of blood, blood that belongs to her at least, of a beat and of what could be called in an umbrella term as _humanity. _Pieces of the puzzle drop into place, and as the former human looked at the woman below him, he found that he was unable to begin with her, to speak or to question her as he so desired.

**vii.**

_donner un coup de brosse _

Questions were unneeded. His words, though they choked in his throat, were met with answers, and even a slight reprimand. _You've kept me waiting-_she says, bright scarlet irises laughing. He ducked his head, and she laughed, smiling even at his feeble response. Her-Alice- louder, shining bright-she became his own personal star.

**viii.**

_à la fois_

Together they left, only moments later. Enthralled by one another and blessed with the knowledge that they were to stay together- for now and forever-. He, Jasper, gazed down at the woman beside him, looking at his no monochrome love, yes love, he knew it as did she, into the evening sky.

**ix.**

rêve

_Etoile lumière vive, la première étoile je vois ce soir, je veux me le permettez, je voudrais pouvoir, d'avoir ce souhait, je donne ce soir._

star light star bright, first star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might, to have this wish, I give tonight.

**x.**

_souhaiter_

He caught himself saying the familiar rhyme, and as he looked to Alice-her small hand in his- he turned back to the sky and nodded, no longer needing to glance up at the midnight sky for a pursuit of happiness. Not when he held it, her, in his arms.

**_Imomortal de l'amour dans le baiser du diable. Toujours vivant, rien ne manquait._**

.

.

.

_fin._

* * *

**n3:That final line is by me. Translations? Use google. I just personally like French. Feedback is appreciated.**


End file.
